politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Johnson
' Liam Johnson (Ret. Chief Master Sergeant)' (January 6th, 2002- April 19th, 2042) was the King of United States of Sorenson. He lived in the Nation's capital and work there. He was born in the capital. He was father of 3 kids. He lost his son by drunk driver on November 15th, 2040. He had job in the alliance as Minister of FA. He also lost his wife to the drunk driver. He remarried to his citzen. Liam passed away on April 19th at 11:55 pm. His only Daughter takes his place and now runs the nation. Early Life Liam was born in Barrhead, State of Alberta, USoS at 1:35 pm on Janurary 6th, 2002. Liam never met his father who was overseas at the time of his birth and was killed. He is the second oldest, his older brother is Ned. His parents were in the military, his father served for 15 yrs and his mother served for 20 yrs. Later Life Liam wanted to serve his country, because of his parents did before him. Liam went to serve for his conutry for 14 yrs of his life. He met a nice female doctor, who was his medical exam to see if fit to join. After four years of dating they got married in 2024, then 2 yrs later they had twins, Jennifer Jr. was born at 12:30 am and Patrick Jr. was born at 1:30 pm. He is father of twins, that are named after his parents. Liam retired in 2034 from the US Air Force at the age of 32 yrs. For four yrs of his life he went on to work as Hockey Coach. The king's son Prince Patrick Jr was killed in a car accident by drunk driver. Nine months before death of the Prince, he is having other kid. His wife died in car accident on May 5th, 2041 at 5:30 pm. He got remarried in month right after her death. He passed away in his sleep on April 19th, 2042 at the age of 40. Residency of Liam Johnson Liam and the Royal Family is currently living the White House in the Capital where the King grew up and was born there, he has family from there. Reign of Liam Johnson *VP: Jack Hopper (2038-2040) *VP: Robert Andrews* (2040) *VP: Jack White (2040-42) *Queen: Jill Moon-Park* (2024-41) *Queen:Jill Sun-Pak (2041-) *Prince: Patrick Jr (2026-2040)* *Princess: Jennifer Jr (2026-) *Prince: James (2041-) Note: *Died - King Liam has signed an Executive Order 6790 (Patrick Johnson Health Aid). - King Liam had meeting with Jacob K on August 5th, 2040. - King Liam accept an resignation from four of his cabinet members. - King Liam promoted his team manager to his cabinet. - King Liam is former alliance government official (x2), who resigned twice. - King Liam promoted his older brother to his cabinet. - King Liam will be starting his second term. - King Liam had meeting with Dr. Trouble 3 on Sept. 5th, 2040. - King Liam accept resignation from his VP. - King Liam has promoted his former VP as his new manager for the baseball team. - King Liam attended a State Funnel on November 25th, 2040 for the prince. - First King to change government from Democracy to Monarchy and titles from President to King within a year of office. - First King to win 3 wars, to be involved in five wars, one war in peace treaty, lost war. - King Liam lost his son to car accident by drunk driver. - King Liam named an federal holiday after his son (Prince Patrick Jr Day) on November 15th, 2040. - King Liam was at his former VP's State Funnel on January 15th, 2041. - King Liam has disbanded the nation's armed forces. - King Liam shuffled his Congress and moved non-leadership to cabinet. - King Liam has 3 Vice Presidents during his reign. - King Liam lost his wife to a car accident. - First King to remarried. - First King to have 8 former cabinet members. - King Liam has all of his borthers and sisters in his cabinet as Secretaries. - King Liam has his Brother in-law as Secretary of his Cabinet, but as acting. - King Liam has four spots vacant in his cabinet. - King has died in his home late last night. - King's Daughter took over the nation after he passed away. Family of King Liam Johnson Highlghts of his entire life: *Wife: Jill Moon-Park, Jill Sun-Pak, *Kids: Jennifer Jr, Patrick Jr, James. *Has four Brothers and two sisters in Politics. *Retired Staff SGT/ Chief Master SGT from the Air Force. *1 of 7 Children, six are Council members. *Father was Former Captain of US Navy, who served for 15 yrs. (1988-2003)/(KIA) *Mother was Former LT in the US Army, who served for 20 yrs. (1988-2008) *Lives in White House on 1500 Champion Ave. *He has uncle is Representive, who is Minority Leader of House. *Family of politicians *Owns a baseball team *Chairman of Republican Party. *Brother In-Law is Adam Moon-Park was in the US Army, is Sec. of Defense. *Third kid was due on January 25th, 2041. *Remarried to a citizen of his country. King's wives Jill Moon-Park Liam was young man who enlisted to the Air Force on his 18th Birthday, that's where he met Jill Moon-Park a young doctor, who was checking Liam if he is good to join the Air Force. He asked her out on an date that night for supper and they got married four years later on January 6th, 2024 at 1300 hrs at the Base's Church. Their kids are twins were born on the base after 2 yrs of service on March 15th, 2026, their kids were born after they got married. Their kids names are Jennifier Jr and Patrick Jr, named after Liam's parents names. Liam and Jill had a Boy and a Girl. They went to the same Univeristy to study. They had their kid not that long ago. She was dead on arrival at the location of the accident. They had private funnel for the Queen. Jill Sun-Pak They were married on June 5th, 2041 at 10 am. She is Second Queen and step-mother to his kids from last marriage. She was invited to a dance the White House to have fun. She went to the King and talk then they were married three weeks later on 06/05/2041 at 10 am. King Kids Marriage with Jill Moon-Park Jennifier Jr She was born on March 15th, 2026 at 12:30 am. She is the King's Daughter. She was named after her father's mom. Her twin Brother is Patrick Jr. She was born into Political/Military family. She is daughter of Liam Johnson and Jill Moon-Park, Her is rank Princess. Patrick Jr. He was born on March 15th, 2026 at 1:30 pm. He is King's Son. He was named after his father's dad. His twin Sister is Jennifier Jr. He was born into a Political/Military family. He is son of Liam Johnson and Jill Moon-Park, His rank is Prince. Prince Patrick Jr was killed in a car accident by drunk driver on November 15th, 2040 at 12:30 am. The Death and State Funnel of Prince Patrick Jr. was ten days after the accident that killed the prince on November 25th, 2040. James He was born on January 25th, 2014 at 10 am. He is the King's Son. His sister is Jennifier Jr and brother was Patrick Jr died on November 15th, 2040 at 12:30 am. He was born into a Political/Military family. He is son of Liam Johnson and Jill Moon-Park, His rank is Prince. Marriage with Jill Sun-Pak King Liam's Military Service He joind at the age of 18 yrs almost done High School. He served for 10 yrs from 2020 to 2030. His final rank for his entire service to his country is Chief Master Sergeant. He was Stationed in Edward, BC. He was test pilot for the Air Force. His Wing was 123rd Test Wing. He has 6 medals, he got them at differnet times of his service.. He was Reserves for 4 yrs while he was going to University for 2 yrs. He served for 14 yrs of his life. His rank was with while in reserves. List of Ranks: *Airman Basic | 2020-21| *Airman | 2021-25| *Airman First Class | 2025-27| *Senior Airman | 2027-29| *Staff Sergeant | 2029-30| *Techical Sergeant | 2030-31| *Master Sergeant | 2031-32| *Senior Master Sergeant | 2032-33| *Chief Master Sergeant | 2033-34| List of Medals: *Longevity Service Medal | 2024-28|2028-32 | w/ oak leaf clusters for 8 yrs of service. *Air Force Training Ribbon | 2022| *Air Force Good Conduct | 2020-23|2023-25|2025-28 | w/ 2 bronze clusters. Jobs in alliances *League of Democratic Nations| Minister of FA (x2)| May 23rd-27th, 2019| May 29th- June 1st, 2019| Resigned| *The Axis Accord| General Assembly| June 12th, 2019-July 20th, 2019 | Wars: Nova's Cheat Day, Global War 14 | Category:Leaders Category:Nation Leaders Category:Leaders in North America Category:Pages related to United States of Sorenson